Sebaciel First Love
by sherorbi
Summary: Hope you all enjoy this story! It's all based on the anime/manga Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler. anyone who ships sebaciel will hopefully enjoy this story and it's chapters coming soon! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1 First Love

**WARNING! BOYXBOY**

 **there are inappropriate words in this story, such as kissing, and sex.**

 **so if you do not enjoy that kind of content then what are you still doing here! ;) this is my first story so if I mess some things up then that is why.**

 **well I will see you in the next chapter! enjoy this story if you are way into sebciel like i am!**

Ciel:

I've always felt comforted by the presence of my butler, ever since I signed the contract. But now since i'm older I start noticing that whenever I see him or when ever he says " bocchan " I almost always blush. I don't know if it's because i'm... getting " older " or if i'm just.. in love with my very own butler. It makes me go crazy when I think about it but... what if I really do like my OWN butler? These thoughts always race in my head i can't control them. I hate it. I try and do my work and sign the papers on my desk ( my usual daily routine of the day ) and the thoughts of Sebastian go wild in my head. It always catches me off guard of my work, he is just.. magnificently gorgeous.

Sebastian:

I came into my masters room like I usually do every Afternoon with a hot cup of tea. I walk in and I see that he is staring at me unusually. I ask him " is something the matter bocchan? ". He then starts to blush violently and says " n-no i'm fine just bring me my stupid tea already " I look at him suspiciously. But If he says nothings wrong I listen to him. Today's tea is your favorite earl grey's tea, I hope it is to your liking master I say and pour the tea. I always make sure the masters tea is at a perfect temperature so he won't burn his soft Fragile skin on his lips. I finish preparing my masters tea, then I lightly put it down next him. I notice that he is still staring at me slightly trying to think that I don't notice, but of course I do. He takes soft sips of his tea and I wait for him to excuse me to leave. I notice that he doesn't say anything to excuse me, so i stand still next to him. Soon he finishes off his tea then excuses me. I bow and say " yes bocchan " then I walk out the doors.

Ciel:

UGH! I just kept on staring at his perfect red eyes! he looked at me oddly, what if he thinks I like him.. like love him. NO I can't let him know this! I won't stare at him any longer, hopefully. And hopefully he won't find out. I continue to sign papers when Sebastian walks in again. I notice but I don't stare at him. " young master I have brought you an afternoon snack! " he says sweetly. I slowly raise my head to look at him. DAMN! I yell in my head. I'M LOOKING RIGHT AT HIM! NOW I CAN'T TURN AWAY! my hands start to shake violently, and I ask what the snack was. He started looking at me oddly, I was blushing out of control not only because of him but because of embarrassment, I was shaking! He says in his normal town of voice " delightful red strawberries with sweet powdered sugar on top ". I try to stay still and stop blushing, I try to act like my normal self and slowly my blush started calming down. I do a little cough and say " bring them here. ". I take a nice bite out of the strawberry and of course like always it's delicious. " do you like it master? " he says in a calm voice. I stutter a little " I-It tastes fine. " he smiles at me. That made me blush more. I quickly excuse him to leave me be in my office to finish signing papers.

Sebastian:

The Earl was acting so very oddly in there. his hands shaking. A bright red blush across his face. Perhaps it was nothing, he was just hungry. I've found out that humans do tend to shake when they run out of energy. And the blush, he might have been embarrassed because of his shaking. Well good thing I have brought him those delightful red strawberries. I started walking down the hall noticing that the whole kitchen was burnt. I sigh and see Bardroy standing there in a goofy smile. " sorry Sebastian sir! " he says. I push him out of the way and start to clean the kitchen and prepare dinner. As I am making dinner I see my master walk in. " he looks at me with his shining blue eye the other covered with a dark black eye patch. He instinctively asks for when Lady Elizabeth was coming. I say to him " around 4:00 PM for dinner " . Then he demands for more strawberries. He then walks fast out of the kitchen. I still wonder why he didn't just call for me, Instead he just walked all the way to the kitchen to ask such a simply question and demand. I think I've figured this all out.

Ciel:

I can't believe I just walked down to the kitchen like that... I could've just called him into my office. I'd rather not have Lizzy come tonight, she annoys me. I want to do something else tonight, I want to spend time with Sebastian. But of course that would never happen.. I so very wish though. I walked into my office again bored as always. I grab a book off of the shelf behind me, and I start to read but Sebastian rolls through my head. I sigh and blush a bright red. " maybe I could try and.. " I say as I put my book down and slowly unbutton my shorts. I look around and shut my blinds to my window quickly. I start to touch my man hood and stroke back and forth. I-It feels good I thought to myself. I stroke a bit faster and lean my head back. I stroke faster and a little moan escapes my mouth as my eyes are shut very tightly of the amazing pleasure. I was thinking about Sebastian while doing this dirtying thing, moans escaped my mouth more and more and slowly got louder and louder each stroke. This was my first time doing this, all of a sudden I felt my balls clench up. I heard the doors open and I came everywhere on myself. My Butler standing there, eyes widened and me looking at him blushing. I felt like DYING.

Sebastian:

I witnessed my young master doing such a filthy thing. He was just staring at me his face as red as a strawberry himself. I suddenly say " master it is time for your bath " he just looked up at me and then buttoned up his shorts and got up with his head facing downwards. He then spoke out " my apologies Sebastian. " and walked towards me with such a disgusting look on his face, why he looked very disappointed in himself. we walk out of his office then I speak out and say " bocchan, your getting older, you're going to start touchin- " he cut me off. His breathing quickened more and he said " let's just forget about it please Sebastian " The lord never said " please " As you wish young lord " I speak as I bow down and smirk. We both walk into the bathroom and I undress him, I then look up at him and he looks away. I stand up and whisper in his ear " we can say you got sick my lord, lady Elizabeth then won't be seeing you tonight. We can do something... else " I lick his ear. he then backs away and asks " what? " blushing very hard. I wink at him. I then walk near the bath tub to bathe him. His petite body standing still and looking at me with his widened eyes.

 **HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED CHAPTER 1!**

 **the next chapter will be out soon! thank you for reading and send me reviews so I can get some ideas!**

 **and send me some reviews of what you thought of the story too and what I might need to add and not add! thanks**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 First Kiss

**WARNING! BOYXBOY**

 **there are inappropriate words in this story, such as kissing, and sex.**

 **so if you do not enjoy that kind of content then what are you still doing here! ;) this is my first story so if I mess some things up then that is why.**

 **well I will see you in the next chapter! enjoy this story if you are way into sebciel like i am!**

Ciel:

I've always felt comforted by the presence of my butler, ever since I signed the contract. But now since i'm older I start noticing that whenever I see him or when ever he says " bocchan " I almost always blush. I don't know if it's because i'm... getting " older " or if i'm just.. in love with my very own butler. It makes me go crazy when I think about it but... what if I really do like my OWN butler? These thoughts always race in my head i can't control them. I hate it. I try and do my work and sign the papers on my desk ( my usual daily routine of the day ) and the thoughts of Sebastian go wild in my head. It always catches me off guard of my work, he is just.. magnificently gorgeous.

Sebastian:

I came into my masters room like I usually do every Afternoon with a hot cup of tea. I walk in and I see that he is staring at me unusually. I ask him " is something the matter bocchan? ". He then starts to blush violently and says " n-no i'm fine just bring me my stupid tea already " I look at him suspiciously. But If he says nothings wrong I listen to him. Today's tea is your favorite earl grey's tea, I hope it is to your liking master I say and pour the tea. I always make sure the masters tea is at a perfect temperature so he won't burn his soft Fragile skin on his lips. I finish preparing my masters tea, then I lightly put it down next him. I notice that he is still staring at me slightly trying to think that I don't notice, but of course I do. He takes soft sips of his tea and I wait for him to excuse me to leave. I notice that he doesn't say anything to excuse me, so i stand still next to him. Soon he finishes off his tea then excuses me. I bow and say " yes bocchan " then I walk out the doors.

Ciel:

UGH! I just kept on staring at his perfect red eyes! he looked at me oddly, what if he thinks I like him.. like love him. NO I can't let him know this! I won't stare at him any longer, hopefully. And hopefully he won't find out. I continue to sign papers when Sebastian walks in again. I notice but I don't stare at him. " young master I have brought you an afternoon snack! " he says sweetly. I slowly raise my head to look at him. DAMN! I yell in my head. I'M LOOKING RIGHT AT HIM! NOW I CAN'T TURN AWAY! my hands start to shake violently, and I ask what the snack was. He started looking at me oddly, I was blushing out of control not only because of him but because of embarrassment, I was shaking! He says in his normal town of voice " delightful red strawberries with sweet powdered sugar on top ". I try to stay still and stop blushing, I try to act like my normal self and slowly my blush started calming down. I do a little cough and say " bring them here. ". I take a nice bite out of the strawberry and of course like always it's delicious. " do you like it master? " he says in a calm voice. I stutter a little " I-It tastes fine. " he smiles at me. That made me blush more. I quickly excuse him to leave me be in my office to finish signing papers.

Sebastian:

The Earl was acting so very oddly in there. his hands shaking. A bright red blush across his face. Perhaps it was nothing, he was just hungry. I've found out that humans do tend to shake when they run out of energy. And the blush, he might have been embarrassed because of his shaking. Well good thing I have brought him those delightful red strawberries. I started walking down the hall noticing that the whole kitchen was burnt. I sigh and see Bardroy standing there in a goofy smile. " sorry Sebastian sir! " he says. I push him out of the way and start to clean the kitchen and prepare dinner. As I am making dinner I see my master walk in. " he looks at me with his shining blue eye the other covered with a dark black eye patch. He instinctively asks for when Lady Elizabeth was coming. I say to him " around 4:00 PM for dinner " . Then he demands for more strawberries. He then walks fast out of the kitchen. I still wonder why he didn't just call for me, Instead he just walked all the way to the kitchen to ask such a simply question and demand. I think I've figured this all out.

Ciel:

I can't believe I just walked down to the kitchen like that... I could've just called him into my office. I'd rather not have Lizzy come tonight, she annoys me. I want to do something else tonight, I want to spend time with Sebastian. But of course that would never happen.. I so very wish though. I walked into my office again bored as always. I grab a book off of the shelf behind me, and I start to read but Sebastian rolls through my head. I sigh and blush a bright red. " maybe I could try and.. " I say as I put my book down and slowly unbutton my shorts. I look around and shut my blinds to my window quickly. I start to touch my man hood and stroke back and forth. I-It feels good I thought to myself. I stroke a bit faster and lean my head back. I stroke faster and a little moan escapes my mouth as my eyes are shut very tightly of the amazing pleasure. I was thinking about Sebastian while doing this dirtying thing, moans escaped my mouth more and more and slowly got louder and louder each stroke. This was my first time doing this, all of a sudden I felt my balls clench up. I heard the doors open and I came everywhere on myself. My Butler standing there, eyes widened and me looking at him blushing. I felt like DYING.

Sebastian:

I witnessed my young master doing such a filthy thing. He was just staring at me his face as red as a strawberry himself. I suddenly say " master it is time for your bath " he just looked up at me and then buttoned up his shorts and got up with his head facing downwards. He then spoke out " my apologies Sebastian. " and walked towards me with such a disgusting look on his face, why he looked very disappointed in himself. we walk out of his office then I speak out and say " bocchan, your getting older, you're going to start touchin- " he cut me off. His breathing quickened more and he said " let's just forget about it please Sebastian " The lord never said " please " As you wish young lord " I speak as I bow down and smirk. We both walk into the bathroom and I undress him, I then look up at him and he looks away. I stand up and whisper in his ear " we can say you got sick my lord, lady Elizabeth then won't be seeing you tonight. We can do something... else " I lick his ear. he then backs away and asks " what? " blushing very hard. I wink at him. I then walk near the bath tub to bathe him. His petite body standing still and looking at me with his widened eyes.

 **HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED CHAPTER 1!**

 **the next chapter will be out soon! thank you for reading and send me reviews so I can get some ideas!**

 **and send me some reviews of what you thought of the story too and what I might need to add and not add! thanks**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
